Finales de una historia de amor (I)
by TherionLord
Summary: One shot que relata lo que pudo ocurrir (y ocurrió) la mañana del último capitulo de la serie. Makoto ha tomado una decisión (milagro! XD) y quiere dejar las cosas claras antes de empezar de nuevo. Pero lo que no sabe es que recibes lo que das... Y esta a punto de recibir de vuelta todo lo que ha hecho pasar a las chicas. Sekai...jamas podre agradecerte lo que hiciste. Gracias!


Veo que cada vez me parezco mas a estas dos chicas … Me he visto mas de 10 veces el final de la serie y se al igual que sekai que debería de dejar de verlo ….pero al igual que ella con makoto no puedo dejar de hacerlo… Y después de mucho verlo y reírme de como termino mi querido amigo "Con dos sillas y en el suelo" "La avaricia rompe el saco" "Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompe"... Podría estar así todo el día escribiendo refranes sobre la "suerte" que tuvo mi querido makoto kun ….

Pero también se me ocurrió otra cosa…. Y es que me he fijado que hay muchas lagunas en que la serie podría haberse convertido en "School Days If"... Por ejemplo:

Que habría pasado si kotonoha no hubiera ido de compras y hubiera ido a casa de makoto directamente impidiendo así que sekai lo matara?

Que hubiera pasado si makoto por cualquier motivo hubiera estado vivo después de que sekai le apuñalara y pudiera detener a kotonoha antes de que esta matara a sekai? (Si se que es muy de ciencia ficción que después de que te den 8 puñaladas en el estómago puedas moverte y llegar hasta otro sitio a tomar por saco pero he visto fics así y podría ser posible …. MUY remoto pero posible….)

Y así muchas otras pero la que mas he pensado y de la que va a tratar el fic… Que pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?... Bueno pues como he dicho de esto tratará este fic que sera mas corto que el otro que tengo. Y seguramente haré otro fic con otra de estas teorías ….

 _ **La calma antes de la tormenta**_

-"Muere saionji san… -" dijo la chica deslizando la sierra por el cuello de la chica haciendo brotar la sangre en abundancia….

-"NOOOOO -" grito makoto levantándose de golpe …. Poco después el despertador sonó indicando que era la hora de ir a la escuela…

Que había sido eso?... Kotonoha… Y Sekai… en lo que parecido el tejado de la escuela… La chica parecía que tenia la mano vendanda y un cuchillo en la mano que se le caía mientras la otra chica se lo tiraba y le ponía otro mas grande en el cuello y la degollaba …. Sus ojos estaban vacíos ….

No …. Esa no podía ser kotonoha…. Ella no haría algo así…. Ellas eran amigas después de todo no? Aunque no se llevaran muy bien ninguna llegaría a eso ….verdad?

Saliendo por la puerta el móvil le sonó… Era un mensaje de kotonoha:

 _-" Estaré esta noche comprando lo necesario para celebrar la nochebuena juntos Te gustaría venir conmigo? Te quiero -"_

Makoto sonrió y contestó:

-" _Tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero te estaré esperando en mi casa cuando lo termine todo. Te veré allí para irnos … Yo también te quiero -"_

Le resultaba raro después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que había hecho decir esas palabras…. Pero sabía que ahora iban en serio… Kotonoha era su verdadero amor….pero la había tenido que ver en ese estado tan lamentable para darse cuenta de ello…. Se daba asco a si mismo… Pero aun así ella le habia perdonado…. Había tenido la bondad de querer olvidar todo eso y empezar de nuevo con el…. Por eso pensaban pasar la nochebuena juntos en pareja y felices tal como ella se merecia … Pero antes de eso necesitaba aclarar las cosas con sekai…. Le había dado falsas esperanzas a la chica y la había utilizado como le había dado la gana ….. Por eso quería hablar con ella pedirle disculpas responsabilizarse del embarazo que el había causado por su estupidez

Demasiadas cosas …. Pero quería solucionarlo todo antes de empezar en serio de nuevo …. Por eso esta tarde había quedado con ella en su casa antes de irse con kotonoha

Cuando piso la escuela sintió de repente un pinchazo enorme en el estomago como si le estuvieran acuchillando …. Rayos que había sido eso?... Pensó al recuperarse ….

Hoy si que estaba siendo un día raro ...primero ese sueño que le ponía los pelos de punta y luego esto …. En fin era hora de terminarlo todo de una vez ….

 _ **(Exacto querido amigo es hora de terminarlo todo…. Pero para siempre….)**_

 _ **{...}**_

Entre las calles llenas de gente llendo y viniendo de sus compras de navidad una chica se giro de repente hacia atrás...

-"Makoto kun? -" dijo mirando a todos lados... Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-"One chan! -"

-"Ah kokoro... Gracias por ayudarme con las compras ...

-"No pasa nada... Además todo esto es para compartir con oni chan no? Que envidia pasar la nochebuena solos en uno de los barcos de papa... A mi no me dejan subir sola...-" dijo haciendo un mohín

-"ufufufu... No te preocupes la próxima vez te dejaremos venir con nosotros vale?

-"En serio? Guay! Te quiero one chan! -" dijo abrazándola

La chica volvió la cabeza otra vez mientras pensaba... Juraría haber oído su voz llamándola... No que tontería el estaba en su casa preparandose para el viaje con ella... En cuanto terminara lo que le faltaba iría directamente a su casa sin dejar la compra siquiera... No podía aguantar las ganas de volver a estar con el de abrazarle... Ahora que por fin habían conseguido ser una pareja de verdad no podía disimular su felicidad...

En casa de makoto la puerta se cerraba de golpe mientras una chica salia corriendo tapándose la boca con una mano mientras se le veía una quemadura en la otra...

Por que? Por que las cosas tenían que haber terminado así?... Ella no quería eso... Pero no había habido más opción... Era lo que había que hacer...

Al llegar a su casa se quito la ropa y después de lavarla a conciencia y vomitar casi hasta los intestinos se tumbo en la cama y rompió a llorar...

-"Makoto... Lo siento... No quería haber llegado tan lejos... De verdad...-"

Volviendo a la casa del chico las bolsas cayeron con un golpe seco mientras la chica contemplaba el horrible escenario...

Arrodillándose acaricio la cabeza de su chico apoyándolo en su regazo mientras decía:

-"Así que esas tenemos saionji san... Muy bien a este juego pueden jugar dos...-" dijo. Se veía la cara de la chica pálida y los ojos sin brillo y con lágrimas...

-"Espera un momento makoto kun...enseguida vuelvo... Aun hay un recado que debo hacer pero cuando lo termine nos iremos en el barco como prometimos vale?... -" dijo juntando sus labios con los del chico mientras volvía a dejar su cuerpo en el suelo...

 _ **Por si alguien aun no lo ha visto esto ocurre por la mañana el día del final de la serie antes de la cadena de "accidentes" del final.**_

 _ **Seguramente como he dicho antes haré otro fic corto como este pero igual lo hago con final bueno es decir que no halla muertes de nadie (aunque cierto chico moreno de verdad se lo merezca… )**_

 _ **Si alguien le interesa esta basado en el final del juego basado en la serie "Two lovers" (Dos amantes). No es difícil averiguar como va a ir la trama no?**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
